GAT-333 Raider Full Spec
The GAT-333 Raider Full Spec is a limited-production transformable aerial assault mobile suit, it was first featured in the original design series SEED-MSV. The unit is piloted by Edward Harrelson. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Raider Full Spec is a mobile suit designed for long-range aerial assault and can transform into a flight capable mobile armor. The GAT-X370 Raider Gundam is a hastily built version of the Raider Full Spec for use by the Biological CPU and enter combat service ahead of its base machine. One of the Raider Full Specs' features omitted from the Raider Gundam's design is the sub-wing, an optional equipment that improves the mobile suit's travel range as well as flight capability. Held by the Raider Full Specs' claws, the sub-wing also has hardpoints to mount additional weapons or equipment to lengthen its operation time. Since the use of the sub-wing already enhances the mobile suit's flying capability in the atmosphere, the Raider Full Spec does need thrusters on its legs like on the Raider Gundam. The Raider Full Spec's main turbojet engine also has a higher output and its wings have added leading edge flaps and winglets. Despite being designed for aerial use, the Raider Full Spec has no problem functioning in space. When required, it can use an atmospheric re-entry pod during its assault mission. The Raider Full Spec is usually launched from the ground in its mobile armor mode using dedicated catapults, and can be launched from water surfaces using detachable float. In mobile suit mode, vertical take-off is possible, but not recommend as it consumes too much fuel. Some pilots prefer to first let the sub-wing take-off vertically, followed by vertical take-off of the mobile suit and then they combine in mid-air. The armament of the Raider Full Spec features several machine guns - two mounted in the shoulders and operable only in mobile armor mode, two mounted in the claws, and two mounted on the sub-wing hardpoints, as well as several AIM-957F "King Cobra" infra-red guided missiles. Later version of the mobile suit, dubbed the 'Raider Full Spec Late Type', has improved anti-mobile suit capabilities thanks to being armed with the same claw-mounted plasma cannons as the Raider Gundam and the ability to use beam rifles. Armaments ;*M2M3 76mm Machine Gun :The M2M3 76mm machine gun is one of the ballistic weapons used by the Raider Full Spec. One is mounted in each shoulder and usable only in MA mode. ;*M20 20mm Claw Machine Gun :The suit has two 20mm machines gun, one in each claw. ;*"Ahura Mazda" Short-range Plasma Cannon :Later version of the Raider Full Spec, the Raider Full Spec Late Type, has a plasma cannon with a short firing range mounted in each claw instead of the claw machine guns to enhance its anti-mobile suit capabilities. This is the same weapon as used by the Raider Gundam, and can also generate a short beam blade for close combat. ;*GAU-8M2 52mm Machine Gun :A handheld machine gun, it is stored on the sub-wing's hardpoints and can be fired in this manner or be detached and used by the suit's hands. ;*Beam Rifle :The Raider Full Spec Late Type can use beam rifles to enhance its anti-mobile suit capabilities. ;*AIM-957F "King Cobra" Infra-red Guided Missile :A highly maneuverable missile that features an advanced Target Detection Device and AI system, thus it is capable of tracking and predicting an enemy's movement. The suit can carry a total of 6 such missiles, 2 missiles can be mounted on top of the shoulder armor and the other 4 can be mounted on the sub-wing's hardpoints in place of other weaponry or equipment. Special Equipment & Features ;*Sub-wing :A support device featuring a flying wing design developed for use with the Raider Full Spec, improving the mobile suit's travel range as well as flight capability. It contains ramjet engines that are used after the MS enters the atmosphere with its atmospheric re-entry pod. Hardpoints are located on the top surface so as to maintain the MS's aerial characteristics and to allow the weapons to be used by the MS's hands. These hardpoints can also be used to mount auxiliary engines or propellant tanks. Interestingly, the sub-wing has been known to be used as a ramming weapon by creative pilots. :;*Propellant Tank ;*Atmospheric Re-entry Pod History Although the prototype GAT-X370 Raider Gundam was first produced, the Raider Full Spec was the design first developed by the Earth Alliance. After the production of the Raider, the Raider Full Spec was put into limited mass production. One of the Raider Full Spec's test pilots was EA ace pilot Edward Harrelson, who used the mobile suit in Operation 8.8, an attack on ZAFT's Carpentaria Base on August 8, CE 71. When Edward defected from the Alliance to fight for the independence of his home country the United States of South America, he not only stole his GAT-X133 Sword Calamity but also one Raider Full Spec unit. He used his Raider Full Spec to fight against Morgan Chevalier and his GAT-01A1+AQM/E-X04 Gunbarrel Dagger in space. Edward was subsequently beaten and pulled into Earth's gravity field by Morgan, an incident which he barely survived. Before this battle, the EA sent three Raider Full Spec units to defeat Edward, but he destroyed all three units using his Sword Calamity. Another Raider Full Spec was covertly transferred by Muruta Azrael to Orb's Rondo Sahaku faction. During the Second Alliance-PLANT War, a Raider Full Spec was seen defending the Alliance's Heaven's Base in Iceland. This unit is however quickly destroyed by Rey Za Burrel in his more advanced ZGMF-X666S Legend Gundam. Picture Gallery GAT-333 - Raider Full Spec - AIM-957F King Cobra Missile.jpg|AIM-957F "King Cobra" Infra-red Guided Missile Gat-333-gau-8m2.jpg|GAU-8M2 52mm Machine Gun Gat-333-wing.jpg|Sub-wing Raider Full Spec MA.png Raider & Ed.png Raider Full Spec MS.png Raider Full Spec Attacking.png Raider Full Spec.png|A Raider Full Spec destroyed during the Battle of Heaven's Base N.E.T. Ed ED.png Notes *Like the GAT-X252 Forbidden Gundam's variants and the GAT-X133 Sword Calamity, Raider Full Spec is one of the first production mobile suits equipped with Trans-Phase Armor. *The Raider Full Spec has the model number of the Raider Gundam on its wings, for unknown reasons. References GAT-333 - Raider Full Spec1.jpg|GAT-333 Raider Full Spec GAT-333 - Raider Full Spec2.jpg|GAT-333 Raider Full Spec - Technical Detail/Design GAT-333 - Raider Full Spec0.jpg|GAT-333 Raider Full Spec Seed Mechanics and World 56.jpg External links *GAT-333 Raider Full Spec on MAHQ.net